Thanks Jiji
by ElMexicanoAmericano
Summary: (Tie-in to my main story More Than Meets the Eye) Is the story of Laxus and Olive's (My own OC) journey from first meeting to the present. I hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for language and suggestive themes.


Thanks Jiji

**A/N: So yeah, hello there people! Since I am somehow bursting with ideas I decided to write TWO separate one-shots! This one is about an OC and a guild member; Laxus and Olive! I don't know why but I just really like the pairing and my mind wanted to explore it even more! So this will take us on their journey together, from their first meeting to their marriage to the birth of their child and to the present! So here we go! Enjoy THANKS JIJI! BTW it's all in Laxus's POV.**

**XXXXXXX**

_One year after the incident- On a Saturday_

I wake up and look at my clock, seeing it's already almost noon and yawn sleepily, 'I can sleep another hour or so, Jiji won't care, he's too wrapped up in the whole Natsu thing… Even though a year has passed already.'

"Laxus! Wake up! I need your help with something! Get up my boy!" Gramps yelled at me, 'Huh, so I guess that extra hour of sleep is gone…'

"What could you possibly need from me at this hour? I'm not wasting my time chasing after Natsu!" I yelled at him, feigning anger that was not there, more like frustration at having to wake up.

"No, not Natsu this time. I have Gajeel and Levy on that. I have another mission for you. One that only you can do for me." He said and I immediately stood up and looked at him with anticipation. "There is a certain someone I need you to find and capture, he is here in Magnolia right now and will be here for a specific event tonight. His name is Martin Porlun. He is a slave trafficker and is known for taking single woman who are looking for a man. He has a couple of goons that help him and he likes to prey on woman who are young and beautiful. His usual targets are at speed dating nights, and a very well known one is being held here. So that's where your going to be, you will join the event under the alias Lars Marvin. Here's the files you'll need, the event starts at eight o'clock tonight, and is a black tie, extremely formal attire type of event. You will meet with Mira who will help you look the part as Lars is a successful businessman from Acalypha and is a member of Love and Lucky. The real Lars was a member but left some time ago so no one should recognize you. That is all, and I will not take no as answer from you, you will do this mission for me."

I look at him and know I have no choice, 'I just this guy is real, and not a guy he made up so he can try and set me up with some chick again. I swear he is the biggest matchmaker ever, more annoying than Mira is with that stuff because he's realistic with his pairings. Mira is just fucking crazy with that kind of stuff' "Ok I'm in Jiji, but if this guy is a fake, then I get a week off. No if, ands, or buts understood?"

He smiles at me and nods, saying, "Yes, yes my boy. Of course. Now go and meet Mira, she is outside waiting for you. And while this is a date event, do try and not to ogle at the woman and focus on the mission."

I roll my eyes as I get my shirt on and say, "I won't, they will all reek of desperation anyways. I hate woman who are desperate, they annoy me to no end." I walk to my door and open it and see Mira waiting for me and I sigh saying, "Do you worst, but please go easy on my wallet, I'm guessing I'm paying for this, right?" She nodded and I groaned as she smiled and dragged me away from the safety of my home and bed, 'Why didn't I just stay asleep?'

_Time Skip_

A few hours later and I was already broke, every part of my suit costs as much as one quest would, and it had NINE parts, the shirt, the slacks, the tie, the jacket, the belt, the shoes, the vest, the cufflinks, the handkerchief, and the glasses I had to wear. "Dammit woman! Why did you make me buy all this expensive shit?! I am broke now! I'm gonna have to take so many missions to make up for this, and there all gonna have to be S-class." I groaned at the realization of the work load I had to do now.

"Oh calm down, Laxus. This is important and you know it. Master would not have you waste your money unnecessarily and this is a very important mission. This man is scum, or so I hear." She replies and I sigh knowing she's right.

We walk up to the register and look for the clerk so I can leave, but I don't see anyone and say, "Tch, where is the clerk. Hey! Anyone here? I need some help here!"

"I'm right here asshole! Look down a bit!" I hear a very melodic voice say and was sure I heard her wrong, then I did as I was told and looked down to see a very hot lady there. She was short, probably the same height as Levy and I always have trouble seeing her, so this was no surprise. But what was surprising was how hot she was, she looked like a fucking goddess! "So you gonna stand there or have me ring you up, sparky?" She said and even her voice was hot! Damn!

"Um, yeah sorry about that." I said shyly… 'What's wrong with me? Why am I all flustered now? So what she's hot? She's probably just as annoying as everyone else usually is.'

"Ok, here you guy that'll be one million jewels, here's your receipt as your girlfriend already took your wallet and paid for everything, so you can leave now sparky. I can help whoever's next." She said and I nodded dumbly at her and realized why I was so flustered, 'She's so damn bold and unafraid, dominating really. That was unexpected. Oh well, she's probably a bitch and I won't see her again, so I really don't care.' I felt my gut tighten at the thoughts and I can't figure out why.

"Laxus, are you ok? Oh, I get it, you liked that clerk huh? She was really pretty and totally your type! Loud and strong!" Mira said and I found myself silently agreeing with her in my head.

'What? Stop it stupid brain! I don't even know her name!' "Hey sparky! Dumbass, woohoo, earth to stupid bitch! You forgot your cufflinks! Here take them!" Came the voice of the goddess I had just met, but did not want to see again.

I looked down and saw her and was now able to fully see her, not just from behind a counter and my throat went dry and my palms were wetter than I thought possible. I attempted to say something cool and suave to at least salvage my dignity but all that came out was, "Th-Thanks, um, wh-what's your umm name." 'What the fuck is wrong with you! Stay calm! Be Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail mage! Not some little kid! Be a man…Gods I sound like Elfman.'

"It's Olive, now here I'm busy so take your shit and I'll go. Goodbye." She said throwing me my cufflinks and she turned to walk away, at which I was blessed with a sight that would make most men drool, which I soon found myself doing but immediately stopped as she turned around and said, "Stop staring you pervert! I know I have a huge ass but I want don't perverts like you ogling me! Now beat it before I call the mages out to deal with you!"

'Wait, does she not realize who we are? I mean Mira's guild mark is pretty visible, so either she's oblivious or didn't see it… Oh shit still staring gotta go.' I turn around and give her the finger at which she laughs, admiring my spunk. Or so I thought before something hit me in the head and knocked me out momentarily. "Don't come back dumbass!" She yelled as my heart dropped, 'Gods I am an idiot, I'm worse than those idiots in the guild…'

I sigh deeply as I walk up to Mira who is sighing shaking her head in mock annoyance, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Laxus. You'll never get her like that. Although she really is a bitch, I have no clue as to why you like her… hey calm down Laxus!"

I realize I'm glaring at her and lightning is crawling around my body, crackling and threatening to strike at a moment's notice. I power down and sigh deeply and look at her and say, "Sorry I don't know what got into me." She gave me a knowing smile and I blushed slightly before saying in annoyance, "No, it's not because of Olive, now drop it."

"You got that bitch's name? Congrats! So when's the first date?" She said as I growled at her, now thoroughly annoyed.

"HER NAME IS OLIVE, and there is no date she probably hates me and my stupid guts and brain." I said, the last part sounding like I just saw a puppy die.

"No she doesn't, after you gave her the finger, she was smiling happily the whole time, like she enjoyed the silent banter. You could have had a chance at a date, if you knew how to properly speak when she came out." Mira said as my hopes were now on a roller coaster ride, rising at the first bit of information, and nose-diving at the missed opportunity.

'Wait, why am I so worked up about this chick, I barely know her. How can I already have feelings for? Besides she's fucking crazy! Fuck my head hurts now. And strangely so does my heart… GODDAMMIT! I gotta stop thinking about her… I got it! I'll pick up a chick tonight and fuck her brains out! Yeah a hot one too, that's probably why I'm so worked up about her, she's just hot and I want a good fuck! Yeah that's it.' I continue walking with Mira until I hit pole, not seeing it as I formulated my plan for the night, trying to get the goddess Olive out of my head, 'Goddess Olive? What the fuck brain! Let her go already. I won't see her again… Why does saying that always make me feel like shit? Oh no. Don't, tell me that I've…'

"Laxus, are you alright? You just walked into a pole… oh I get it. Thinking about Olive huh? Hahaha, this is perfect! The great womanizer Laxus Dreyar, in love! I never thought I would see the day!" She practically squealed every word but I was no longer paying her any attention, my thoughts were on Olive, and how I really fucked that up. 'I barely even met her and yet my heart is already broken by her? I… I guess Mira is right. No! This is just a crush, it will fade! At least I hope so…'

"I'm gonna go home Mira, ok? I have to get ready and all. Thanks for the help, I'll see you later, ok?" I said and went home. She tried to apologize, but I didn't hear her and just walked home. I walked home, in a daze so strange and new to me that I never even realized I was being followed by the woman that dominated my thoughts.

"Hey sparky! Hello there? What you big, strong, AND stupid or something?" She said and I stiffened at hearing her voice. "You forgot the cufflinks, again. Now take them this time and goodbye." She threw them to me and walked away, leaving me stunned and surprised by her attitude and words. And the fact that she followed me all the way home just to give me my cufflinks.

I watched her leave and couldn't help but smile, 'Ok, she is definitely my type, and when I want something, I go and take it! So legs move! Follow her!' But my body stayed still, no matter how much I tired. 'Ok, so I'll try later! I have a mission to prepare for!' With that I went inside and got ready very slowly, as my thoughts were still on the goddess who I just met.

_Time Skip_

I walk up to the town hall and see the people and the decorations for the event, 'Gods, why do they always have to make such a fuss about everything in this town? It's so annoying!' I walk inside and immediately have my name tag slapped on me, I look at the woman who did this in annoyance, but walk away instead of saying something. I check my watch and see I'm barely on time and the event is about to start. I look down and see that my name tag also says what table I am to be at, so I go to it and sit down, immediately taking a sip of the wine. 'Hmm, not bad, ok. Now I just gotta keep an eye out for Martin… Ah, there he is. Alright, moment he makes his move I'll smash him and his goons heads in and be done with it… Oh dear gods, there are so many woman.' I see the line and I groan quietly, but get ready for the torture.

'Not as hot as Olive. Not as tough as Olive. Ugly. Not olive. Not Olive. Not Olive.' I think to myself as the girls come and go, none of them able to catch my attention, then I hear the bell announcing it's time for a break. I look and see Martin and his goons talking to each other, walking away. 'Oh, here we go.' I see them escort some woman to the back room, all of them not knowing what's going on. I follow closely and quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

I reach the room and now hear yelling as one of the girls realize what's going on and is trying to escape. I barge into the room and immediately turn into lightning and knock the goon who was manhandling the woman out cold and catch her before she falls. I put her down gently, not seeing her face as I charge at Martin and his men, all of them realizing I'm a mage. "Shit! Run!" 'Ha! Fat chance!' I catch them before they even take three steps and knock them all out.

I stand up, sighing at how easy it was and turn to see the girls and tell them they could leave now, I would take care of them. But then I see the woman I saved and notice just who exactly she is, 'Shit. Olive! Oh I'm going to kill these bastards now!' "Um, you guys are free, so you can go now, I'll take care of this."

All the girls leave, running in terror, except for Olive who just stands there her arms crossed, eyes in slits, her face looking annoyed. "I could have taken them you know. I'm not some weak bimbo who needs saving. Now sparky what's your name? Come on tell me, I would like to thank my 'hero'." She said as I sighed at her attitude.

The last girl left and now it was just me and Olive, as I said, "Laxus, Laxus Dreyar. And what, are you some kind of undercover mage or something? Oh wait no your not, so let me do my job, seriously, those guys were dangerous and just because you can somewhat defend yourself means shit against mages, like these guys." 

"Oh yes, they are clearly very strong. They took one hit from you and were out cold. I could have handled them sparky." She said as she got up close and personal. She poked my chest and looked at my eyes, "Now, I don't need your help taking care of myself, but you did ruin the night for everyone, so as penance, you will take me on a proper date. No questions, I just get this strange feeling looking at you, and I want to get rid of it, it's probably the desire to fuck you and your hot body, so it should be easy to get rid of."

'Huh, well that was easy.' "Ok, Tuesday at eight? I'll meet you at your place. Um, what is your address?" She wrote something down and I looked at it, noting it was on Strawberry street, where Lucy lived. "Hey I know someone who lives here, Lucy Heartiphilia. You know her?"

"Yeah we're neighbors. She's annoying." She said.

I laughed at her words and say, "Couldn't agree more, always whining about the rent and other shit. Gods how annoying."

She nods her head in agreement of my discernment of Lucy and says, "Huh, maybe this date won't be so bad after all. See ya Sparky!" She went up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek, which she quickly regretted and pulled away, blushing at her sudden actions. She bolted not able to really face me and was out the door, leaving me standing there my hand touching where her lips met my cheek.

'Huh, tonight wasn't so bad. Thanks Jiji.'

_Time Skip-Tuesday 7:55 PM_

I walk down Strawberry street dressed in a black dress shirt and yellow tie, walking to Olive's house and trying not to freak out. 'Ok, relax and take a deep breath. It's just a date. It's just a fucking date man. Calm the fuck down. Ok, here we are, wow she wasn't kidding about being Lucy's neighbor.' I look and see the door next to Olive and see the name Lucy Heartiphilia on it. I shrug and knock on the door that says Olive, but do not hear a response, I check my watch and see it's eight o'clock exactly. 'Well I'm not late, so I wonder where she is?'

Then I hear a crashing sound and a yell inside, a yell that I recognize as Olive's and immediately I tense up. "I'm not your little bitch! We broke up over a month ago! Now leave me alone!"

"No! Your mine you little bitch! Now shut up and get over here!" I hear no movement inside until I hear someone get smacked in the face, and the douche yelling, "Now get over here! Or do you want some more?"

I break down the door and yell out, "No I think she's had more than enough you asshole!" I look at Olive who is on the floor, with her lip cut open and I lose all sense of reason. I charge at the guy and punch him square in the jaw, moving so fast he can barely see me.

He staggers back and I punch him again and again and again until I feel a small hand on my shoulder, which turns into an arm and eventually I feel Olive hugging me, while she was crying out, "Sparky! Stop he's had enough! Please Laxus, stop!"

I stop mid punch and look down, the guys is barely recognizable anymore as his face is already swollen and he has no teeth. I look back at Olive who looks at me with teary eyes and I pull her into a hug and say soothingly to her, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm also sorry I didn't come in sooner, I was outside and heard just a little bit of the argument. I'm sorry." She began crying even more and I just held her tighter and refused to let go. I did though, to look her in the eye and wipe away some tears from her eyes, but was surprised to find her leaning in and kissing me. 'HOLY SHIT WE'RE KISSING!' I melt into it now, and pull her against me roughly, wanting more of her body on mine. I stand up and she has to wrap her legs around mine so we can keep the kiss going.

I pull back for air and look in her eyes as she smiles at me, saying, "Ok, sparky. You can save me whenever you want. Thank you. Thank you very much." I smiled back at her and looked over at the very badly beaten man, who was still unconscious.

"Um, what should we do with him?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"We could always ignore him and go back to your place?" She asked, suddenly shy about asking if we could get nasty back at my place.

I sighed and shook my head, saying, "No, as much as I want to, we can't just leave him here. I'll call the guild and have them deal with him. Until they get here we'll have to wait here."

She sighs and says, "Fine. But can you let me down now? You're holding me up by my ass, and while I don't really mind, if we're not going to do anything, I'd rather sit down on the couch." I nod and put her down gently and watches as she gives a peck on the cheek. She smiles at me, and I see an angel smiling at me and watches as she saunters away to the kitchen, calling back to me, "Thirsty?"

"Yeah, whatever you got is good with me." She nods as her and jiggling ass saunter into the kitchen, and I follow her. On the way I remember that Lucy lives next door and could deal with this shit and so I run outside and knock on her door. "Lucy! Quick open up!" I see the door open a barely dressed Lucy who immediately covers herself up, "Hey I had a bit of a situation next door, could you call the guild and watch the guy in there? I am on a date." She sighs and nods and goes back inside to get everything set up. I run back to Olive and say, "Hey I got Lucy to watch the douche, so we can leave. My place?"

Olive smiles at me and grabs my hand, saying, "Please lead the way sparky."

We run the whole time and reach my house soon, but I don't want to lose the chance to really set the mood, so I ask, "Thirsty?"

"Don't worry. I brought the wine." She said holding the bottle up as I smile at her and take the bottle.

"I'll get some glasses, make yourself at home." I showed her in and went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and walked back outside, at which point I dropped the glasses. But not the wine, it was way too expensive for that. What caused me to drop the glasses was Olive, who was asleep on the couch snoring away like an elephant. 'Huh, so no sex tonight huh?'

But yet I found myself smiling, thinking about just how cute she looked like this. 'I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.' I picked her up and, carrying her like she was my bride, I took her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I kissed he on the forehead as she got comfortable, curling up into a small ball and sighing. I smiled and left the room, laying down on the couch and getting comfortable myself as I thought, 'Good night my beautiful goddess, good night Olive.'

_Time Skip Next Day_

I woke up and stretched out, and I smelled eggs being cooked, 'No way… she didn't…' I walk to the kitchen and see Olive cooking eggs and pancakes and my jaw flies open. She senses me and looks over her shoulder and smiles at me, "Hungry?"

"Hell yes." I said and sat down.

She giggled at my answer and placed a plate down on my table and said to me, "Don't get used to this. I hate cooking, especially for guys the morning after. I rather hate doing this for them, they should cook for me since they're the one who did the least amount of work."

"Uh-huh, sure you won't. Just you wait and see." I said as she sat down as well.

She glared at me and kicked me in the shin, "Pervert. Already thinking of fucking me before even taking me on a real date? Pervert."

"Well I tried to, just that douche bag from last night ruined it for us. Hey what do you say to a redo today? Same time?" I asked as I rubbed my shin, crossing my fingers hoping she would say yes.

"Hmmmm, ok. But you better pay for everything and put out tonight. And don't let me fall asleep before sex, what kind of man does that?" She said as my heart sailed and I looked at her grinning evilly.

"Well that can be arranged for tonight. And a man who wants to live rather than face a tired woman does that. I like living thank you very much." I retorted, but did so with the evil grin in place.

She returned the grin and said to me, "Smart man. I am a bitch when I wake up. And you don't like waking up early either I can tell, do you know what time it is?"

I shrugged and said while sipping some coffee, "I dunno, twelve?" I guessed my usual time that I wake up.

"Umm, yeah actually it is. How did you know that?" She said, baffled at how I had guessed right.

"It's when I usually get up everyday." I said nonchalantly and finished my coffee. "When does work start for you?"

"Day off. You?" She said and I smiled.

"Kind of. I don't have to work since I have money so I'll probably just go to the guild. Do you want to come?" I asked her.

"And what meet your friends?" She asked unconvinced.

"Well sure. I mean unless you want to go home and do nothing…" I looked at her and she glared at me.

"I do have friends you know." She said menancingly and I cowered a bit.

"I know, I just thought they would be working…" I said and she calmed down and sighed deeply.

"It's true, they all are working today. Alright, take me to your guild thingy." She said and stood up.

"Um, wearing my shirt?" I asked, causing her to look down and squeals loudly, "Hahaha I don't mind but you obviously do."

"My house, now!" She said grabbing my hand and dragged me along to her apartment. We entered the building and she let go of my hand and said, "Ok, wait here and don't move. I'll be right back."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a dog you know. I'm a human male, a mage you know. So go already." I said and she nodded and went up to her apartment. "Fucking bitch." I said under my breath.

"I heard that, sparky!" She said and I cringed and grumbled to myself. She reappeared a few minutes later, fully dressed and now ready in a black dress that made me salivate internally. It hugged her body perfectly and made her truly looked like a goddess, "You like sparky? Hahaha, lets get going sparky." She held out her hand and I took it and led the way to the guild, and never had I felt so happy about walking with a girl holding hands, like a real couple.

_Time Skip- Six Months Later_

I wake up to the alarm clock's annoying buzzing and I zap it. I sigh at the silence and snuggle back into bed, and cuddle with Olive, my girlfriend. We had moved in together about a month ago and it was going well, we had even met each other's families. Her parents were normal people who did normal things, I didn't like them. They were way too boring and Olive thought so, and we both agreed that Gramps was really weird, but we both loved him more than anything. Unless he was asking about grandchildren which while we did love each other, we thought that it was way too soon.

But it was time for something I thought would be nice, I was going to propose to Olive. My plan had everything, surprise, romance, thoughtfulness, and the biggest ring I have ever seen. The perfect proposal for my perfect goddess, I couldn't have been more nervous, it all hinged on her mood and the weather. It had been raining a lot and the restaurant where I had gotten the reservations at was giving me an outdoor table. I prayed that it didn't rain.

"Olive, wake up, it's… Nevermind it's only ten." I said and went back to sleep, Olive not even moving as I laid down and snuggled my future, hopefully future, fiancée.

_Time Skip_

We walk to the restaurant, ring in my pocket, heart out of my chest, my stomach in more knots than I thought possible. I sat down and she sat next to me, holding my hand caringly and with the same emotions as I feel, I can feel it. I look at her and smile and wait for the moment I had planned for to happen. 'If it all goes according to plan, the music should start… right now!' Instead I feel a rain drop and I look up and get poured on by the rain, "GODDAMMIT!" I yelled in frustration.

Yelled so loud that I startled the waiter who was carrying our food, who the jumped at the yell and promptly spilled the food all over Olive. She was too shocked to stop the wine waiter who was walking over after serving another couple and didn't see the mess in front of him and then slipped and spilled a bottle of the most expensive wine all over me and my brand new, million jewel suit. I blinked a few times before just grabbing my head and shaking my head, completely frustrated by the whole situation.

Olive noticed this and looked at herself and then at me and started laughing, I looked at her and then looked at myself and found myself laughing as well. We laughed for a few minutes before I looked back at her and saw her smiling at me while still laughing, trying to stop but failing miserably. "Come on sparky, let's just go home, this is not a good day for going out, obviously."

"Obviously, come on I'll cook something back at home." I said holding out my hand and throwing down the usual note I left when shit like this happened, 'Nobody pays anybody anything, free food and I'll pay for my own clean up.'

Olive laughed at seeing the note and took my hand, "Ok, but how about I help? Last time you cooked by yourself, the spaghetti ended up being fried spaghetti."

"Deal, but I don't know why you didn't like it, it tasted amazing!" I said as she laughed at me shaking her head, and I soon joined in her. We walked arm in arm and left the restaurant happy as could be.

We walked in blissful silence and arrived at home soon after. I opened the door and kissed her on the lips passionately, which she soon started returning by jumping up and using her legs to grip my hips. I walked us over to the couch and never broke the kiss, even when I shimmied out of my pants and she did out of her shoes. I pulled back and threw off the jacket and shirt I was wearing as she did the same to her dress but stopped moving when she saw a little black box on the floor. I noticed she had stopped moving and had left her mouth agape in that cute little o-shape she has when she is surprised.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I asked as I kneeled down to get the ring, and turned to face her. "Olive, ever since I first met you in that store you work at six months ago, I have been unable to get you out of my head. You have dominated my thoughts, my dreams, my action, my heart, you have dominated my very soul and have dominated me as a person now. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and heard you speak, I thought you were a goddess when I first met you and I always will, because I love you with all my heart," I paused for a moment to gauge her reaction and she was smiling while crying tears of joy and I knew what she would say as an answer, "Olive Shoon, will you marry me?"

"YEEEESSSSSS!" She yelled and tackled me in a bear hug and started kissing me all over, I laughed and I stopped her for a moment and put the ring on her finger. She looked at it, then at me with a big grin on her face as she said, "Well now, my fiancée, where were we?" She said and that night we had the best sex in the world, a prelude to what was to come on our honeymoon I hoped. 'So the plan worked out after all, thanks Juvia.'

_Time Skip- The Next Day_

We walked to her parents house, the first stop on our tour of news giving, and perhaps the one I looked forward to the least. I may not have liked her parents, but they hated me, something about mages being total scum. We walked to the house as my palms grew sweaty and Olive noticed as she was holding my hand. "Don't sparky, even if they say no, I'll still marry you. This is just a formality."

"I know," I said as I kissed her forehead, "I just really want to do this right."

She smiled at me as we arrived at her parents house and she rung the doorbell. Her parents both opened the door and sighed, her mom spoke first, "Hello you two, how are you doing?"

"Very good Mrs. Shoon, but I would like to ask both of you something. May we come in?" I asked. Her parents looked at me and nodded, showing us inside and leading us to the couches and sitting down next to each other, Olive and I doing the same on another part of the couch. I took a deep breath and started, hoping I wasn't going to die soon, "Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Shoon, as you both probably know I love your daughter very much. So much so in fact that I wish to be with her forever. As such I have asked her to marry me, but what I desire and hope to receive from you is your blessing for this wedding." I finished asking my question and internally crossed my fingers, hoping they would say yes.

"Yes." Came their reply in unison and I looked at them with hopeful eyes as they smiled at me, "We can clearly tell this was your idea, Laxus, and that you truly do love her. All that ask of you is to not hurt Olive in any way." Her father said and I hugged him in joy. 'The wedding will happen!'

_Time Skip- Wedding day six months later_

'I am going to kill Mira. I really am.' I thought as I looked at the day's schedule that Mira had put together, 'How the fuck is this supposed to be a "manageable" schedule?' I walked down to the guild and met the other grooms men, as they all were groaning.

"Laxus, please make it stop!" They all pleaded in unison.

"Oi, don't look at me, look at Mira. She's the crazy, psycho bitch who's in charge here! Not me!" I yelled probably a bit too loudly.

"What was that, Laxus?" I heard Mira say, 'Yup, too loud, oh shit…' she was smiling and saying that, meaning she was especially mad. "Never mind that actually. Where is Olive?"

'Oh shit. Not now.' "Umm, what?" I said not believing her. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I can't find her anywhere." She said very serious right now.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" I yelled and started to sweat, a lot. 'Ok, think. Where would she go if she was planning on standing me up? She hates the water, makes her sick I stand at so she's not on a boat. She does like travelling so maybe the train station? No, she only likes trains if it's the luxurious one, and those only pass on Sundays. Today's Saturday…WAIT! Today is Saturday, exactly one year since we met…' "I know where she is! No one follow me except Mira and Freed. Bickslow go and get Jiji for me and tell him to go to that suit store he loves. Trust me he'll understand. Now go!" I said and they all dispersed and Mira and Freed followed me.

I led them to the department store where I first met Olive, the site of the most important moment of my life. I walk up to the store and see Olive there, waiting for me. She sees me and smiles at me, saying, "Took your time, was wondering if you could remember what day it was."

"My gods, how could I forget? But you sure did scare me there. Never pull that shit on me again, you understand? I thought you stood me up!" I said very seriously as she looked at me and laughed.

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were all in, and you passed the test. Let's go get married!"

_Time Skip_

I stand at the altar and wait for Olive to walk down the aisle as she began her walk. She was beautiful in her wedding dress, 'A true goddess.' She walked down to me and I couldn't have had a bigger smile than what I had on my face than I had right now. She reached me and smiled up at me and said, "Ready, sparky?"

I looked down at her and smiled back at her and replied, "Always."

_Time Skip- Two Years Later_

"You're… pregnant?" I asked Olive as she looked at me and nodded. "…YES! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I cant wait for you to have my child!"

_Time Skip- Nine Months Later_

'GODDAMN! GET THIS CRAZY BITCH AWAY FROM ME! THAT CHILD BETTER BE WORTH ALL THIS SHIT!' I mentally yelled as I had my hand being crushed like the other hand was by Olive. 'So damn short and yet more hand strength than Erza! Fuck!'

"LAXUS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She yelled as I cringed as she probably broke my hand now.

"IT TAKES TWO TO MAKE A BABY, OF WHICH I'M SURE YOU ARE AWARE OF AS YOU WERE THERE!" I yelled back as the doctor sighed and looked at us.

"Mrs. Dreyar, it's almost over now, I just need you to push!" And boy did Olive push, she pushed so fast that the doctor was shocked as the baby came out quickly and he was barely able to catch it.

But he did. He cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby up. Olive meanwhile was panting while a doctor fixed up her vagina, as I looked down at her and said, "Great work Olive. I knew you would do awesome."

"Thanks, sorry about the hands… I was in pain, just a little bit." She said sarcastically and we both laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar, I am happy to inform you that you have welcomed a baby boy to the world. I will allow you to hold him for a moment, then we must allow him to rest." He handed us our son and we both looked at him in awe, unable to believe that we had created something so beautiful. "And what would you like to name him?"

We looked at each other and nodded, and I said to him, "Makarov. Makarov Dreyar." 'I chose this name for you Jiji, because without you giving me that mission all those years ago I would never have met Olive. Thanks Jiji.'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: AND IT'S DONE! Whew that was fun to write! I hope you like it and now want to read the main story, it's called More Than Meets the Eye! READ AND REVIEW! ADIOS!**


End file.
